Jack's Christmas Presents
by SGCFan4ever
Summary: It’s the Christmas season, the time to give presents to friends and family, but Jack was not expecting to be getting three kids! Can he relive fatherhood all over again? Not the best summary! But it works, J&S! Rated T just to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea I have had for a while, and decided to write it cause I couldn't get it out of my head! So, I hope you like it as much as I had fun writting it, even if you didn't like it, please review! All reviews are welcome! ALL!**_

----

Jack put the last ornament on his Christmas tree; he stepped back and plugged in the Christmas tree lights and smiled. Under the tree were three gifts, one from Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond. He tossed a piece of wood in the fireplace and smiled, it was a cold winter, the snow outside was about a foot deep, and it was a 'cool' 19 degrees.

He went back to his coffee table to finish wrapping his team's Christmas presents, he had gotten Teal'c some new candles that actually smelled nice, and he got Daniel a mummy box, and for Carter, he got her a book called 'Pie'. He had chosen that exact book because it mentioned 'pie' and he liked pie, even though it wasn't the same 'pie' but he didn't care.

Jack started taping one side of the box when he ripped it, he swore and tossed the ruined paper in the fireplace, he got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, it always made him feel better, well it seemed to… Jack twisted off the cap and tossed it in the trashcan, then took a sip, it didn't taste right. He quickly went to the counter where the box for the beer was. It was light beer.

Jack swore again and threw the beer in the trash can, if he was going to have anything, he would have to have real beer, not some light beer that's supposed to be better for you, he didn't care if regular beer was bad for him, you only live once he told himself, he quickly went back into the living room and took some left over popcorn that he decorated the tree with, and took a handful, it wasn't buttery but it was better then nothing.

He sat down on his couch and put his hands behind his head, he loved the Christmas season, they were getting two weeks off from the SGC, but there was still someone there just in case... Jack was just relaxing when the doorbell rang; he smiled as he stood up, Pizza! He picked up the check from the coffee table and walked over to the door, he opened it expecting the normal delivery boy, but he found a beautiful woman with blond hair instead.

"Carter" he said surprised.

"General" Carter said with a smile, "Is that for me?" she asked looking at the check in his hand.

"Uhh, no I thought you were pizza, come in it's freezing out there!" Jack said as he ushered her into his house. "What are you doing?"

"I just came to drop this off," she said as she handed him a small box.

"Oh, thank you Carter!" he said as he took the box out of her hands. "Stay a minute and I'll have yours wrapped up" he said as he hurried into the living and began wrapping it up, Carter followed him.

"Wow" she said as she looked at the glowing tree.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Your tree, it's prêt-" She was cut off from a knock at the door.

"Pizza" Jack said with a smile. "Care to join me?"

"I would love to sir," she said as she took off her coat.

Jack smiled and picked up the check and rushed to the door, again he was expecting a 19 year old kid, but instead he found three children, they looked cold, and there was a lot of snow on their jackets, there was a boy about 16 years old he had light brown hair and green eyes, he was holding onto a little boy's hand that was about 5 he couldn't see his hair color because it was covered by the hood of the jacket, the other kid was a girl about 12 years old, she had dark black hair and blues eyes.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked, he felt bad for them, somehow they looked familiar, he probably had just seen them in a store somewhere.

"You don't remember me do you?" the oldest boy asked. "I could never forget your face… even though you are like 9 years older."

Jack stared at the boy, the color drained from his face. "Justin?"

"Yeah" Justin said as he looked down at the girl. "Do you remember Paige?"

Jack looked down at the girl. "Paige? You were like this big last time I saw you." Jack said holding his arms about two feet apart.

Paige glared at him.

"And this is Dylan." Justin said as he looked down at his little brother with pity in his eyes.

"Why are you here? Where's Kevin?" Jack asked.

"Dad... died" Justin said "And mom too"

"Oh my god, what happened?" Jack asked.

"Plane crash," he said shortly, "Uncle Jack? You're our legal guardian now"

"What?" Jack said slowly. "I'm your… what?"

Justin glared at him. "You're our new... dad" he said, you could tell by his voice he didn't like it at all.

"Me? I haven't seen my brother in years and he wants me to take care of his kids?" Jack asked.

Justin ignored him.

"General? Who is it?" Carter's voice called from the living room, he had been standing out on the porch for a couple of minutes. "General?" she asked as she walked to him and looked out the door. "Hi, who are you?"

"They're my niece and nephews" Jack replied.

"I didn't know you had a brother or sister" Carter said. "Want me to go? So you can get on with your family reunion?"

"No" Jack said.

"This isn't a family reunion," Justin said.

"Oh" Carter said. "Then-"

"Uncle Jack has custody of us," Paige said.

"You speak?" Jack asked.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Did you think I was stupid?" she snapped.

"He's your what?" Carter asked.

"You heard her, or do you not have ears?" Justin asked.

"Sorry" Carter said. "Umm… sir, why don't you let them come in? They look cold"

Jack nodded, and opened the door wider to let them in; the kids didn't move but slowly made their way into the house. "Here give me your coats," he said as he held out his hands, a minute later three coats where tossed at him. "I'll go make some hot chocolate, you guys get comfortable," he said as he headed into the kitchen with Carter right behind him.

"General? They don't seem to like you very much..."

"I know Carter" Jack said. "I haven't seen them in like... nine years"

"Nine years?"

"Yep, I stopped visiting after the mess with Sarah and... Charlie" Jack said as he started boiling water.

"I'm sorry" Carter said.

"It's ok"

"So they're your brother's kids?"

"Yep..."

"But they are yours now," Carter said as she took a couple of mugs off of his dish rack.

"I know..."

----

_**Please review! I don't usually do this but I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews... sorry**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my gosh! I love you all! Thanks so much for reviewing! And for being so nice! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! I would have updated sooner because I got a ton of reviews! YAY! But I was grounded from the laptop because my little sister pulled offa couple of the keys... Anyways, thanks!_

----

Justin walked into the living room with his siblings right behind him; he tossed some wrapping paper off of the couch and sat down, with his sister on one side and brother on the other.

"Do you think they're married?" Paige asked.

"No, she calls him General" Justin said. "And she is way too young for him"

Paige smiled.

"I want to go home." Dylan wined.

"This is home." Paige and Justin replied simultaneously.

"No, I want to go to my real home." Dylan said.

"We can't! If we could I would already be there" Paige said. "I don't want to live with someone who doesn't speak to dad, and that doesn't want us!"

"You don't even know why he didn't talk to dad," Justin said.

"It doesn't matter!" Paige shouted.

"Keep it down, you don't want to have to live with grandma do you?"

"Ye- no" Paige said as she looked at her hands. "I'm cold"

"Me to" Dylan said.

"Well we've been out in the snow for twenty minutes, what do you expect?" Justin asked.

"Justin, why are you being so rude?" Paige asked.

"Because that's who I am," Justin replied.

Paige rolled her eyes, Justin hadn't acted liked himself since their parents died.

"Here you are" Jack said as he walked into the room holding to mugs of hot chocolate, Carter was behind him also holding mugs, one for her. Justin took a mug and passed it to Dylan, and then passed one Paige, she rolled her eyes but accepted it.

"So…" Jack started. He didn't really know what to say, their father just died, and their mother too, their father was also his brother, and they had never been close though…

"Are you going to finish your sentence?" Paige asked.

"So…" Jack said again.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"When did Kevin…"?

"Die?" Justin asked as he looked down at Dylan. "A week ago"

"Look guys I'm sorry" Jack said as he looked at them helplessly.

"You know what? I don't care" Justin said. "Is there somewhere I can sleep? I'm sure Paige and Dylan are tired too"

Jack looked up at the clock it was ten pm. "Do you guys want something to eat first?" Jack asked. They all shook their heads. "You sure? I'm getting pizza"

"No, I'm on a diet" Paige said.

'_Ding-dong' _Jack stood up and left the room and returned a few minutes later holding 3 boxes of medium sized pizzas.

"5 for 5 deal?" Carter asked.

Jack smiled. "You know me well." Paige rolled her eyes again. "Will ya stop doing that? It's starting to annoy."

Paige sighed. "Can we go to bed somewhere or not?"

"Yeah" Jack replied.

"Where?" Justin and Paige asked.

"I have never seen any kids that wanted to go to bed as badly as you do" Carter said.

"Maybe we just want to get out of this room," Paige said.

Justin nudged her in the arm, and whispered. "Look who's being rude"

Paige wanted to slap him, she didn't know exactly why, and she would have slapped him if Dylan weren't in the room. They looked out for him, he was so scared; it wouldn't make him feel better about this mess if she slapped Justin.

"Ok, I have two spare bedrooms, one for Paige, and the other the boys will share" Jack said as he stood up.

"Fine" Justin said as he stood up, Dylan followed him, Paige stayed behind. Jack showed Justin and Dylan their room.

"Do you have any extra clothes?" Jack asked.

"Nope, nothing… but a couple boxes should be here in a couple days" Justin said as he shut the door on Jacks face.

----

Paige broke down as soon as Jack left the room. "Look ma'am, I'm sorry that I was so rude to ya, I-I uhh just haven't been myself since… I-" she broke off and started to sob. Carter rushed to her side and hugged her.

"It's ok, I'm sorry about your parents"

Paige looked up at her. "Thanks"

"By the way, I'm Sam ok?"

Paige nodded. "Ok"

"Paige?" Jack called from the top of the stairs.

Paige groaned and stood up, she wiped the tears from her eyes; she climbed up the stairs to Jack. He opened the door to a spare room, inside was a bed, nothing more, nothing less. "It's wonderful! My own room with white walls and only a bed! Just what I always wanted!" she said sarcastically. Then slammed the door behind her.

Jack walked down the stairs and sat next to Carter. "This night is getting better and better"

"Poor kids" Carter said as she looked over a Jack. "I'm sorry about your brother"

"I know... what just happened tonight? I'm a legal guardian of three kids?" Jack asked. "I don't think that's going to work out, I mean, I love my niece and nephews but..."

"You don't know if you could handle it" Carter finished for him.

"Yeah..." Jack said as he opened a box of pizza. "Still want some?"

"No, thanks I better be going" she said as she stood up. "Bye"

"Bye Carter!" he said. "What am I going to do?" he muttered.

He sat there staying at his pizza, wondering what he was going to do, he had work, and they couldn't know about it. He didn't even know how to raise three children, they needed to get enrolled with school, they needed someone to baby-sit them, they needed someone to cook for them, and he wasn't sure he was the man to do it.

----

_So, how'd you like it? Huh? Huh? All reviews are accepted! Bad, anonymous, good… I personally like good reviews, but hey! I'm not picky! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, a couple people mentioned that I didn't have lawyers and stuff like there would be if this was a true story, the thing is if I put lawyers in and everything I would write it all wrong, then my story would be one of the stupidest, so I hope you don't mind not having the lawyers... And I hope you continue to read it as it goes along, oh, deathstreet, this should be at least over 18,000 words, but I'm not sure how long it will be at the end... _

----

Justin woke up Dylan was still sound asleep. He smiled as he stood up, it took him a minute to realize that he was at his Uncle Jacks house, he frowned and rubbed his eyes, he opened the door and walked down the stairs, his uncle was asleep on the couch. He sighed and walked quietly around him into the kitchen, he opened the fridge door and pulled out a gallon of milk.

He looked around for some cereal of some kind, and managed to find a box half full of fruit loops. "Fruit loops?" he asked himself but poured himself a bowl, he sat down at the table and started eating, didn't his uncle have a dog or something? He remembered his uncle always talking about everyone needing a dog.

"Where's Dylan?" Paige asked as she walked into the room, and started pouring herself a bowl of cereal and sat across from her brother.

"Asleep" Justin replied.

"Oh"

"Listen, Paige I'm sorry that I was so rude last night" Justin said as he dropped his spoon into his empty bowl.

"Don't worry about it" Paige said as she picked up her bowl and walked out of the room.

Justin sighed, all he wanted was to be a family again not to have some new 'dad', start some new school, and live in a new town. Life sucked.

"Justin?" Dylan asked as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Hey little bro," he said as he slapped his shoulder.

"Can I have some?" Dylan asked looking at the fruit loops.

"Sure" Justin said as he poured Dylan a bowl of fruit loops.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss mommy and daddy" Dylan said, a tear dropped down his face.

"I know" Justin said as he came over to him and gave him a hug. "I do too"

"Will we ever see them again?"

"No, not for a long, long time"

Dylan sniffed. "Do you think they miss us?"

Justin smiled. "I know they do"

----

Jack woke up, he looked at the clock, it was nine am. _Wow, I slept... late_. He got up and looked around the room, no sign of the kids anywhere, so he walked up the stairs and knocked on the boy's room door.

"What?" Justin called from inside.

"You guys hungry?"

"No"

"Ok..." Jack said and walked across the hall and knocked on Paige's. No answer. "Hmm" he walked down the stairs and checked every other room, she was nowhere in the house, he opened the front door, and there she was, sitting on the step, her shoulders moved as if she was crying. He walked next to her and sat down, he put his arm around her, and snuggled closer.

She started crying harder and hugged him, tightly. "I miss them" she said between sobs.

"Shh, they wouldn't want to see you crying" Jack said, suddenly he felt very cold, Paige was freezing, and neither of them had a jacket on. "Come on, let's go inside, your freezing"

Paige shook her head she shivered.

"Come on, I can start a fire"

"No-o" she shivered, she really didn't feel cold.

Jack stared at her, then quickly went inside and returned a minute latter holding Paige's jacket in his hand, he already had his jacket on. "Here" he said put her jacket on her shoulder.

Paige didn't budge.

Jack sighed and slipped her arm into the sleeve of the jacket, Paige hadn't realized how cold she was until he put her jacket on, she turned and smiled at him. "Thanks" she said, he tears felt like ice going down her face, Jack wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he zipped his jacket up.

"Why did you and dad hate each other?"

Jack turned to her. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm may only be twelve but I'm not stupid"

Jack sighed. "Well, you know my ex-wife Sara?"

Paige nodded.

"We both had a major crush on her, and well… I got her" he said with a small smile.

"That's it?"

"Well, he was also mad that I let her leave me, so… yeah"

"That doesn't seem like dad"

"Well I also never visited my family, and that was a huge mistake" He said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"You remind me a lot of my dad uncle Jack" she said with a small smile.

"We always did look alike" Jack said.

"I'm not talking about that, you remind me of him"

"Thanks, that's quite the compliment, seeing that everyone loved him"

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…"

"No what?"

"Nothing!" she said with a small smile.

"Come on, let's go make a fire" he said as he took her hand.

"Ok"

----

"Carter?"

"General?"

"You have experience with kids right?"

"Umm… a little, I mean I have shopped for my nieces and nephews, why?"

"Well I just realized, the kids don't have any Christmas presents"

"Ahh"

"So, you want to try and help me find something for them?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind"

"Not at all sir"

Jack smiled. "Thanks, when's a good time for you?"

"Any, just pick me ok?"

"Ok, thanks" Jack said as he hung up the phone.

"Going somewhere?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, umm… I'm going to call a friend to baby-sit you ok?"

"Umm… Justin Is 16 ya know"

"I know-"

"He can baby-sit us"

"Ok, need anything?"

"Toothbrush would be nice, I don't know when are boxes are going to arrive"

"Ok, I'll be back soon ok?"

"Ok" she said, and then disappeared up the stairs.

After asking Justin is he minded baby-sitting, Jack went into his truck, and drove to Carter's house, the traffic wasn't bad, and it started snowing again, he pulled up at Carter's house, she had a snowman in her front yard, the carrot as his nose was falling off, he smiled, he remembered her mentioning something about her family coming to visit. He turned off the engine and walked up the snowy path and rang the doorbell.

A minute later Carter was at the door, she had on a sweater that had a big snowflake on it. "General" she said with a smile.

"Carter"

"Just a second' she said as she turned to her coat rack and put her coat on then grabbed her purse. "Ok" she said as she closed the door behind her.

----

_So, what do you think? I hope you liked it! And again please review! It helps me write more, somehow... funny how that works huh?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm having lawyers in it, but I'm not going to write them in it, does that make any since? _

_Bookworm37! Nice to have you back!_

_This chapter was not edited, but I wanted to post it anyways, so sorry if there is any mistakes!_

----

"Sir, I think she's a little old for Barbie's" Carter said as Jack started putting a few in his cart.

"Then what would she like?" Jack asked as he put the dolls back on the shelf, he had bought Justin a PS2 and a couple games, he had gotten Dylan a baseball set, and some cars.

"My niece really likes the umm… bratz dolls"

"Bratz?"

"Yeah, you know the ugly dolls with the big lips, the indecent clothes"

Jack smiled. "So why would I get her something like that?"

"I don't know, kids seem to like them"

Jack pushed the cart down the aisle. "Kids are weird"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to get her a gameboy, some games, maybe even a movie"

"You should also get her a makeup kit or something"

"No way! Not until she's at least 15"

Carter smiled.

"Well, you could just get them all a dog too" Carter said.

"No way!"

"But General, remember it's an earth rule, all kids have to have a dog"

Jack rolled his eyes.

----

Jack dropped Carter back at her house, and drove home, as soon as he was home he turned off his engine and went the back of his truck, and stacked wrapped gifts on top of each other. He walked up his pathway and held them tightly while he opened his door, he walked inside and put the gifts underneath the tree, then he went back to his truck and got the rest of them.

"Wow" Paige exclaimed as her uncle Jack walked into the house with a bunch of gifts, he smiled as he sat them under the tree. "Uncle Jack?"

"Yes?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Are you going out again?"

"Later, probably to get some food, why?"

"Just wondering" she replied. "Oh, and you got a call from dads lawyer, he's coming down after Christmas with dads will"

Jack sighed. "Come here" he said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be ok, ok?"

Paige nodded. It just had to get better.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked as he walked downstairs with Dylan holding his hand.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Paige snapped as she pulled away from Jack and stared at her brother.

Justin shook his head then went back upstairs.

"Dylan, do you want to watch TV or something?" Jack asked.

Dylan looked up at him with surprise, Justin had told him that his uncle was mean. He nodded his head.

Jack smiled and turned on his television set, then turned it to a kid channel. "Here" he said as he moved out of the way so Dylan could actually see it. "You guys hungry?"

Paige and Dylan nodded their heads.

"Ok, well I have nothing here, so I'm going grocery shopping, need anything?"

"Can I go with you?" Paige asked.

"… Sure" he said as he took his jacket off of the coat rack.

"Be right back" Paige said as she disappeared upstairs, and returned holding a black wallet. "Ok, I'm ready!"

"Good lets go..."

----

They arrived at the grocery store a few minutes later.

"I'll meet you here when I'm done" Paige said as she walked away.

"Ok" Jack said as he grabbed a cart, and started shopping.

Paige looked behind her, he uncle disappeared down an aisle, she smiled, and headed out the door of the grocery store. She looked around, there was a hallmark shop a few stores down, then a Big 5, she started walking down the shops and walked into Big 5. Her dad told her how good her uncle was at basketball, so she looked around for a really good one…

----

Jack had filled his cart with anything and everything, he went to the check-up and paid for it all, he waited by the doors for Paige. He waited another 10 minutes, then asked someone to page her, she wasn't in the store, he left his basket with a cashier and ran out the store and bumped into Paige on his way out.

"Uncle Jack!" Paige said as she rubbed her knee, and picked up her bag quickly so her uncle couldn't see what was in it.

"Where were you?"

"I was at Big 5, buying Christmas presents"

"Next time tell me please, so you don't scare the crap out of me!"

"Sorry"

"It's ok" he said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Uncle Jack!" she protested. "Theirs lots of people around here!"

He smiled and went inside to get his groceries.

----

"This is good uncle Jack" Paige said as she ate her meat sandwich.

"Thank you" Jack said as he grabbed another handful of Doritos.

Justin rolled his eyes.

Dylan pushed his plate away; his sandwich was about halfway eaten.

"Are you thirsty little man?" Jack asked. "I have some soda, juice, water… milk?"

Dylan shook his head and looked at Justin.

"Dylan doesn't like milk" Paige said as she grabbed a juice box for herself.

"Ahh"

Justin put down his food, and took Dylan's hand then walked upstairs.

"Dylan follows him anywhere" Paige said with a sigh.

"I can see that" Jack said as he picked up Justin and Dylan's plates and scraped off the remaining food into the trashcan.

Paige shoved another bite into her mouth.

"Come on, lets go watch TV or something" Jack said as he grabbed her, she grabbed another chip, as he dragged her away. "We're going to watch the Simpson's" Jack said as he sat her down on the couch.

"Uncle Jack, the Simpson's?"

"Come on, don't tell me you've never seen the Simpson's?"

Paige shook her head.

"Well, you aren't going to be able to do anything until you watch at least one episode!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"I have to go to the bathroom"

"Fine, hurry go, go, go"

----

After they had watched a couple episodes of the Simpson's, and even Justin had came down and watched one, they decided to play a card game, go fish because it was the only Dylan really understood.

"Do you have a six?" Paige asked Dylan.

Dylan nodded, and handed her a nine.

Paige smiled. "That's a nine Dylan"

Dylan blushed and pulled out a six.

"Thanks" Paige said then turned to Justin. "Do you have a queen?"

"Go fish… actually I'm bored of this stupid game" he said as he threw down his cards.

"Justin!" Paige wined.

Justin shrugged and went upstairs.

Paige sighed, and put down her cards. "That went well"

Dylan put down his cards and ran upstairs.

"Dylan!" Paige shouted after him. "Dylan…"

"Come here" Jack said as he gave her a hug. "It's ok, ok?"

"No it's not, our family is falling apart!" Paige cried, then ran upstairs.

Jack sighed this really wasn't going well…

----

_So, was this chapter okay? _

_You wont throw rotten vegetables at me will ya?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_LOL! You people are so funny! StargateFan: Thank you! I am so happy you love our stories!_**

----

Dylan sat on the top of the stairs alone, Justin had locked him out of the bedroom, and he didn't want to be with Paige, she reminded him too much of his mother. A tear rolled down his chubby cheek, he quickly wiped it away and sniffed.

"Hey little buddy" Jack said as he walked up the stairs and sat next to him. "Are you ok?"

Dylan shook his head.

"Anything I can do?"

Dylan shook his head again.

"Ok, well if you need anything just let me know ok?"

Dylan nodded.

"Ok" Jack said, then rubbed Dylan's hair, and then walked down to the kitchen to whip up something to eat.

----

"Mom, dad why did you leave us? Why!" Paige sobbed, she was laying on the bed clutching a pillow tightly. "Our family is falling apart!" she sobbed. "It's not fair… it's not fair" she threw the pillow across the room then kicked the bed.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, why did everything go wrong in her life? Nothing ever seemed to go right, nothing, and it probably never would…

----

Justin sat on his bed, he didn't care about anything anymore, it seemed like everything he ever cared for always got taken away from him, his best friend had died from cancer four years ago, and everything had went downhill since then.

----

"Justin you hungry?" Jack asked as he knocked on the boy's room door.

"Yeah" Justin said as he opened the door.

"There is some supper on the table," Jack said.

Justin nodded and quickly walked past Jack.

Jack walked over to Paige's room and knocked on it. "Paige you hungry?" he waited a minute, then walked downstairs.

"Where's Paige?" Justin asked as Jack walked into kitchen.

"In her room, I guess she's not hungry"

Dylan took a bite of his soup then pushed it away.

"Oh sorry buddy!" Jack said. "That one's mine, it has spices in it, here's yours"

Dylan took the bowl and began to eat it.

"This is actually… good," Justin said.

"Thanks" Jack said.

**The next morning…**

Dylan knocked on Paige's door. "Paige?" he whispered. "Paige can I come in?" he waited a minute then he entered, it was empty. "Paige?" he called, he rushed into his bedroom and shook Justin. "Justin! Justin!"

"What? Go away!" Justin said as he rolled over.

"Paige is gone" Dylan whispered.

"What!" Justin said, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Paige is gone"

"Oh, you mean she's not in her room"

Dylan nodded.

"She's probably downstairs" Justin said.

"Will you come with me?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan…"

"Please?"

"Fine" Justin groaned, he stood up and followed Dylan downstairs.

"Paige! Dylan wants you!" Justin shouted.

"She's not down here, did you check her room?" Jack asked as he walked out from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Yes, she wasn't there" Justin said.

"Don't worry, she is probably just out front again" Jack said, he put down his bowl and went to grab his jacket. "At least she took her coat" he muttered. He opened the front door expecting her to be on the steps, she wasn't. "Paige?" he called. "PAIGE!"

"She's not out back" Justin said as he walked next to Jack.

"Umm, what about my room?" Jack suggested.

"Why would she be in your room?"

"I don't know!"

----

"I searched the whole house! She's nowhere!" Justin said as he hurried down stairs.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud!" Jack said. "You stay here with Dylan, I'm going to look around the block ok?"

"Ok" Justin said as he put his arm around his little brother.

Jack zipped up his coat and went out the door. "Paige!" he called, his hands were freezing already, he put his hands into his pockets and pulled out a pair of gloves and quickly put them on. "Paige!" he called again.

Half an hour later he had searched everywhere through all the alleys, he headed home.

"Where is Paige?" Justin demanded when Jack walked into the house.

"I couldn't find her" Jack said.

"What are you going to do?" Justin asked.

"Call the police"

----

**_So? Sorry about the short chap! It'll be longer next time! I promise! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for the reviews! I love you! Ok, this isn't my best chap, but I hope you still like it..._**

----

The police had been asking them questions for about an hour, and they asked the same ones over and over again.

"Umm, Mr. O'Neill?" A officer asked as he walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"Is any of her belongings missing?"

"She only brought a couple things, a jacket, purse-" Justin stopped and turned to his uncle. "It wasn't in her room"

"Do you know how much money she had?" The officer asked.

"A lot, she subbed for someone's paper route, and took all her money out of the bank before she left"

"How much around did she have?"

"I don't know, well over two hundred dollars" Justin replied.

"A kid could get far with that" The officer said. "Dose she have a place she usually goes to when she's sad or something?"

"You mean where we used to live?" Justin asked.

"Yes"

"Not that I can remember"

"Kid, is your sister suicidal?" The officer asked.

Justin bit his lip. "I don't know…"

The officer sighed. "Ok, well we have officers at subways and airports, so I don't think she can leave without us knowing"

"Thank you" Jack said.

"Uncle? If she went anywhere she would go back to Noel Missouri," Justin said.

"We'll have some officers there search around your old house"

"Is it ok if we go too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we have your cell phone number right?"

"Yes" Jack replied.

"And mister O'Neill… good luck" the officer said then walked away.

"Thanks" Jack muttered. "Come on, let's go get some stuff"

----

Ten hours later, Justin, Jack and Dylan were sitting in Jack's truck driving to Missouri, the police were going to search there but Jack wanted to be there too. He was so mad at himself for leaving her alone, another kid couldn't die because of him, he couldn't handle that.

"Uncle Jack? Don't blame yourself" Justin said. "Don't do that to yourself again"

Jack looked over at him, the whole ten hours he hadn't uttered a word. "I can't help but blame myself"

"It's not your fault, she, she took this really hard, she and mom were almost inseparable" Justin said.

"I know but I could have-"

"STOP IT!" Dylan shouted. Jack looked at him in the review mirror, he had never spoken in front of him before. "Stop fighting please, that don't do good"

It was silence from then.

----

The next morning, they had another day to go before they arrived at Noel. No one had spoken a word in the last two hours, it was snowing lightly, Jack sighed, the traffic was bad, Jack turned up the heater just then his cell phone rang, he reached into his pocket. "O'Neill" he said.

"General?" Carters voice asked.

"Carter? Something the matter?" he asked, he couldn't help but notice her voice sounding a little worried.

"I was going to ask you that sir" Carter said. "I came to bring back your mug, I didn't even realize I took it, and there were police officers, they wouldn't let me in, or tell me what's going on. Is everything ok sir?"

"Paige ran away"

"What?"

"She ran away" he repeated.

"I'm so sorry sir, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm on my way to Missouri right now"

"Ok, I hope you find her sir" Carter said then hung up.

"Me too" he whispered then hung up the phone.

----

"This your house?" Jack asked the next day.

"Yes" Justin said as he got out of the truck. "Dylan's asleep"

Jack looked back he looked so cute.

"I'll check the house" Justin said.

"The police have already checked the house and around here" Jack said. "I thought we could try and search the town" he suggested.

"Ok…" Justin said as he quickly got back into the car. "This is a small town, it wouldn't take long to search"

"I know" Jack said.

----

**_SO! YOU PEOPLE I LOVE SO DEARLY! PLease Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Poetic Froggy**__**: I'm sorry, I have another 10,000 words already written, so I couldn't really change this chap without changing the whole story, sorry...**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing! I know I have said this a million times, but you people rock!**_

----

"Dylan and I'll go this way, we'll meet you back here I an hour ok?" Jack said.

"I want to go with Justin!" Dylan complained.

"Ok" Jack said. "Hurry up" Jack turned back to the river, he ran his hand down the rail, he walked down the river for a couple miles, he passed the big bluffs, he was tempted to climb up them and look, but he wouldn't get halfway before an hour was up. He walked with the river for another two or three miles, when he spotted something on the other side.

It was Paige, she was sitting on the railing looking down at the water, she didn't have a coat on, her face was red, from the railing to the water must have been at least 30 feet, and the water was freezing. He didn't want to scare her, and make her fall in, up ahead was a bride, he quickly jogged to the bridge and crossed it, he quietly made his way behind Paige.

Paige looked down at the freezing water below her, her hair blew with the cold wind, life was so unfair, some people didn't care if they lost anything, or anyone. She did, she cared, and she lost her parents. Paige sniffed and wiped the tears away with her frozen hand, she didn't care if she was cold, she didn't care about anything anymore, she wanted her parents, and if she couldn't have them back, her life wasn't worth living, she wanted to be with them more then anything in the world.

Jack stepped a step closer, he didn't want her to do anything stupid, like jump. That wouldn't be good, _no sudden moves._ He told himself, he took another step closer to Paige, he was about a foot away from her, he wanted to grab her and pull her away, but he was afraid she would fall before he even touched her.

Paige stood up on the edge of the railing, it wasn't that far to the water, but the water would be freezing, she tried to tell herself that it would be nice and warm, but she couldn't convince herself, she took a deep breath. "Paige!" Dylan's voice called from across the river. Paige quickly looked up and looked at him. _No, no! _she told herself, she let go of the railing and was caught by Jack.

"Let me go!" she sobbed.

"No!" Jack shouted, and took a better grip and pulled her up. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Let me go, please" She begged as she tried to pull away from him.

"No"

"Let me go!" she screamed as she jerked her hand away from him, thenkicked him in a place no man would want to bekicked in. She winced when she saw the pain look on his face, but quickly turned and started to run.

Jack stood there for a second, _Ouch! _He quickly ran after her, Justin was right behind.

"Paige!" Justin shouted.

Paige kept on running, she ran for the bridge, Dylan was there smiling. "Paige!" he shouted happily and tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away and kept on running, she ran across the street, then to the bluffs, she started to climb up, but Justin pulled her leg, and she fell down and slammed her head against a rock.

"Oh my god" Justin said as stood there in shock.

Jack came to her side a second later, he lifted up her head and examined the wound, it was a very bad cut. "Hand me your jacket!" he demanded. Justin quickly unzipped his jacket and handed it to Jack. Jack pressed the jacket on her bloody cut. "Justin do you have your license?"

"Yes" Justin replied.

"Here" Jack said as he tossed Justin the keys to his truck, "Hurry up and bring the truck here!"

----

So? How was it? I hope it wasn't to fake...


	8. Chapter 8

Paige woke up, there was a beeping noise next to her, and the sound of people talking in the room, she was laying on a bed, she opened her eyes to find her uncle Jack and her brothers sitting next to her, she looked around the plain white room, she had never actually been in a hospital, she was born at home, she had never been given a shot in her life.

"Paige!" Dylan cried happily. "Your awake!" he said as he jumped out of Justin's lap, and gave Paige a hug.

Paige pushed away from him; she didn't want to see anyone. She looked at her uncle for a second, then turned over and faced a wall, pain shot through her head.

"Paige-"

"Please go away," Paige asked.

Jack turned to Justin and Dylan, Justin nodded and they left the room.

"Paige-"

"I don't want to talk to you." Paige whispered.

"I don't care Paige, how could you think about doing something so stupid!"

"My parents just died!" Paige shouted, she turned to him and stared at him. "I wanted to be with them,"

"Paige-"

"Uncle Jack! How can you talk about something stupid I almost did, when you didn't care after your son died? Huh? Dad told me you went on a suicidal mission, you didn't care if you died, he said you actually wanted to die! How can you say I almost did something stupid?" Paige asked.

"That was different," Jack said.

"How so?"

"It just was!"

"Because it was you? And not me? You don't know what it's like to lose both of your parents!"

"I know I don't"

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stop me? You wouldn't have wanted anyone to stop you, would you?"

"Paige we're not talking about me!"

Paige looked outside the opened door where Dylan sat on Justin's lap. "Justin hates me," she spoke quietly. "He blames me for our parents death."

"No, no he loves you, and he doesn't blame you!"

"How do you know? Did you ask him!" Paige demanded. "I was the one who told them to take a second honey moon! Heck I even paid about a fourth of the price" she said as she started crying. "I told them to go… I did"

Jack stared at her; he didn't even ask where they were when they died. "It's not your fault sweetie, it's not your fault, don't go blame yourself"

"If you can blame yourself about Charlie, I can blame myself!" Paige shouted.

"Sir? She needs some rest" a nurse said as she walked into the room. Jack nodded, he wanted to take her back to the SGC but he couldn't for two reasons, one it was top secret and the kids weren't allowed to know about it. Two they were to far away from Colorado springs, Jack stood up and walked towards Dylan and Justin.

"What did she say?" Justin asked.

"She's blaming herself for your parents death" Jack said.

Justin looked down.

"Something you want to talk about?" Jack asked.

Justin looked up he had tears in his eyes. "I was the one who made her almost commit suicide,"

"What?"

"Right after we found out about our parents, I was yelling at her for making them go, well, convincing them to go," Justin said as he wiped the tears away. "I said I hated her."

Jacks mouth dropped slightly, he leaned over and gave Justin a hug. "It's ok, everything will be all right."

Justin looked. "What happens if she tried it again?"

"She won't"

"How do you know?"

"I-"

"You don't do you?" Justin asked as he looked into his uncle's eyes.

"She can't" Jack said as he looked into Paige's room, she was sleeping.

"Did you call your girlfriend?" Justin asked.

"Girlfriend? Carter? No, no, no she's just a friend at work, and yes I did call her"

"You like her though" Justin said.

"Let's not get into that right now ok?"

"What else have we got to do?"

Jack sighed. "You guys hungry?"

Dylan nodded.

"Here" Jack said as he dug into his pockets and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it to Justin. "Go get some food from the cafeteria"

"Thanks" Justin said as he took Dylan's hand and walked away.

----

Jack walked to Paige's room, they said she could go home today, he didn't tell them that she tried to commit suicide, he wanted her home for Christmas, and he would have to keep a close eye on her, a really close eye. Maybe have her talk to a physiatrist or something, Jack walked into the all-boring white room as Justin called it, Paige was sitting on the edge of the bed, buttoning her blouse up.

"You should knock next time," Paige said as she quickly buttoned the last one, and got off of the bed.

"Sorry" Jack said. "You ready?"

"What do you think?" Paige asked as he turned to her uncle.

"Paige, I'm sorry"

"You didn't do anything," Paige said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I did"

"It wasn't your fault" Jack said.

"Yes-"

Jack put his finger over her lips. "You weren't the one that crashed were you?"

"No but-"

"Then it's not your fault"

"Justin thinks it is," Paige said with tears in her eyes.

"No, no he doesn't"

"He said he did" she said.

"He was mad, he didn't know what he was thinking" Jack said.

"Promise he didn't?"

"I promise" Jack said.

A small smile spread across her face, she leaned over and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you,"

"It's ok, just never do that again ok?"

Paige didn't say anything; she looked at her brothers who walked into the room.

"Hey, nice to see you up" Justin said. "Look, I'm sorry Paige"

"It's ok," she whispered.

Justin smiled.

"Come on, lets go home" Jack said as he put his arms around Paige's and Dylan's shoulders.

Paige nodded.

----

_**So, what do you think?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_BookWorm37: That was a good idea BookWorm! No! I always love to hear from you! I don't know if I could add that in without messing up my all ready written chapters…_**

**_I love you reviewers! Thanks!_**

----

Days later… they arrived in Colorado springs five minutes ago, the whole trip here had been almost silent. Jack turned on his street, it was the day before Christmas, it was snowing lightly and the traffic wasn't bad, most families were most likely visiting family members or having someone visiting them. Jack pulled into his driveway, his pathway had been shoveled.

"Hmm" Jack said as he got out of the car and followed the kids into the house, the fireplace was going, and the living room was cleaned up, on the coffee table was a note.

_Merry Christmas! I would have left some hot coco out but I didn't know for sure when you would be home. Packages arrived and I put them in the kid's rooms. Well if you need anything, you know where to reach me. Carter._

Jack smiled and stuffed the note in his pocket.

"Who's that from uncle Jack?" Justin asked.

"Umm, Carter" Jack answered.

Justin smiled.

Jack shook his head. "You guys hungry?" Jack asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"A little" Justin said, and Dylan nodded.

"No," Paige said.

"Well, you're coming in the kitchen anyways, I want to keep my eye on you." Jack said.

Paige looked at the ground then followed him into the kitchen, Jack began making some soup.

"Soup again?" Justin asked.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, Paige are you sure you don't want some?"

Paige nodded.

"It's really good," Justin said.

Paige shook her head. "No thanks"

Jack frowned.

"Can I please go up to my room?" Paige asked, she was starting to get really bored, she was also tired, her head hurt and she wanted to take a nap.

"Not now, I'd rather be able to keep an eye on you." Jack said.

Paige sighed.

"You can go get a book or something" Jack said.

"Thanks" Paige mumbled then she got up, and walked out of the room, she returned a minute later reading some kind of math book, she flipped the page and looked up at her uncle, he was watching her like a hawk.

"Sorry" Jack said.

Paige ignored him and went back to her book.

----

The next morning, Jack woke up early Christmas morning he got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to make cinnamon rolls for breakfast, he had made Paige keep her door opened last night, he hardly slept a wink because he kept going to her room to make sure she was still there.

Justin and Dylan walked down the stairs, Paige was sitting on the couch reading a book, by the sounds from the kitchen Justin guessed that his uncle was in the kitchen, Justin walked over to his sister and sat by her. "Hi" he said trying to get her attention, it didn't really work.

"Hi" she muttered not even looking up from her book she was reading, she flipped the page.

"Merry Christmas!" he said cheerfully.

"Mmm hmm" she flipped the page.

"Hello? Earth to Paige!" Justin said waving his hand in front of her eyes.

Paige swatted his hand away and continued reading.

Justin sighed and gave up trying to get her attention.

"Morning campers!" Jack said as he walked into the room with a plate of cinnamon rolls with a lot of icing on them. "Merry Christmas!" he added as he sat the plate on the table and took one for himself and began to eat it. "It's good if I do say so myself"

Justin smiled and leaned over and took one. "Hey, it's good!" he said as he took a bigger bite into the roll.

Paige lifted her eyes to see what they were talking about, her eyes winded when she saw the amount of icing, she rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

"Paige here!" Dylan said as he handed her one.

"No thank you" Paige said.

"Paige you should eat something" Jack said.

"I'm not hungry" Paige said, she wasn't, she had snuck about midnight and made herself a beef sandwich, somehow without someone catching her.

Justin looked helplessly at his uncle.

Jack shrugged. "Ok presents!" Jack shouted as he took a package and handed it to Dylan, then he gave one to Justin and put one besides Paige who insisted on finishing her chapter.

Justin unwrapped his PS2. "Thank you uncle Jack!" he shouted looking at the cool games that came with it. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome" Jack replied, that was the first time Justin had ever sounded… happy.

"Thank you uncle Jack" Dylan said as he ripped open the boxes to get the cars out, he lined all of them up in a line and slowly moved them around the room.

Paige sat her book down, and began unwrapping her gift, it was a gameboy SP, a small smiled spread across her face. "Thanks" she said quietly, but loud enough that everyone could hear her.

Jack smiled, maybe this wasn't the worse Christmas after all…

----

The next morning Jack had a hard time moving around the house, Justin was in the middle of the living room floor playing his PS2 and Paige was sitting by the front door playing her gameboy and occasionally would pick up her book and begin to read it, then Dylan would be all over the house playing with his cars, since he couldn't really play with his baseball set because it was so cold outside.

Jack on the other hand was busy trying to get the house looking decent, he didn't know why he should even bother because it would get messing in a couple hours with Dylan's cars crashing everywhere, he walked over to the TV and picked up the empty mug that was once filled with hot coco, and now had stains.

"Uncle Jack, pick up a controller!" Justin said as soon as he noticed his uncle.

"Not yet, I have to pick up a few things in here first" Jack said, then walked into the kitchen to try and save his favorite Simpson's cup with Bart all over it, he turned on the water just as the phone rang, he sighed and turned off the water and picked up the phone. "O'Neill"

"Hello general, I was just wondering how did your Christmas go" Carters voice said cheerfully.

"It was ok" Jack said. '

"Ok, oh yeah, Cassie thanks you for the new game, and Janet said she's going to poke you with the biggest needle she can next time she sees you"

Jack gulped, he had gotten Cassie the newest Simpson game for her PS, and Janet hated the Simpson's. "Umm, so I take it the 'Doc of the year award' certificate didn't work?"

"Nope, sorry sir. I guess I will see you Friday" Carter said.

"Friday?" Jack repeated.

"Umm, you know work…"

"Oh, damn!"

"What's the matter sir?"

"What about the kids?" Jack asked.

Carter paused. "I don't know sir"

"I mean, they don't start their new school for three weeks, thanks for getting them signed up and everything by the way"

"Sir, Justin's old enough to baby-"

"I don't trust Paige" Jack said.

Carter paused again she didn't blame him. "I don't know sir, unless you find a babysitter"

"Carter, the problem isn't finding someone, I don't trust someone that much, I mean, I trust you, but you have work too, I trust Cassie but she can't baby-sit because she's away at college…" Jack said as he gave a heavy sigh. "I-I don't know what to do, because I can't bring them to-"

"I know" Carter said. "You might have to sir, I'm sure there is someway to explain what it is, just keep them away from the control room, you can hook a TV up in a guest room or something"

"Maybe…" Jack said, he didn't like the idea of three kids in the most classified complex on the planet!

"Well you better think of something, Friday is only three days away general" Carter said.

"I know, thanks Carter"

"Bye general" she said then hung up.

Jack stood there staring at the phone, what was he going to do?

----

**_Ok, got another chap posted…. If you like my stories at all, please read 'Fall out'! I think it's my best yet! _**

**_Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! _**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!

**To whoever read my story Fall out, I'm so sorry, I guess I didn't read the guidelines closely, I'm not allowed to copy a story and change into another one, so, soooo sorry people!**

----

"Why do we have to come with you?" Justin asked as he followed his uncle out to the truck.

"I just want you guys to me near me," Jack said as he took a quick glance at Paige who was sitting in the front seat of the truck, reading again.

_You mean keep a eye on me_, Paige told herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone buckled?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Dylan shouted.

Jack glanced at Paige's and Justin's then started the truck.

"So where exactly do you work at uncle Jack? Dad said something about space radar?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, deep space radar telemetry," Jack replied.

_20 minutes later… _

"If it's only deep space- whatever, why do you have so many guards everywhere?" Justin asked, as he looked at all the guards that surrounded them.

"You can never be to careful," Jack said as he showed a guard his badge, the guard nodded and let them pass.

"Uh-huh," Justin said. "This is a little big to only be a space place," Justin said as he started down the elevator, and headed to level 27.

"You don't have to believe me ya know," Jack said.

"Good, because I don't," Justin said.

Paige was leaning against the wall playing her game boy; Dylan was standing next to Justin waiting for the doors to open.

Jack walked to a VIP room and opened the door. "Here, this should keep you occupied." Jack said.

"It looks like a prison," Dylan commented.

Jack smiled. "That it does, if you need anything there will be a guard outside so just tap on the door ok?"

"We're being baby sat by a guard?" Justin asked.

"No, sorta… yeah."

Justin shrugged and flipped on the TV.

"Well, have fun!" Jack said, and then walked out of the room.

----

Carter had been typing up a report for the last hour now, she gave a sigh of relief she was finally done! She printed it out and put it in a yellow folder and marked it 'Report about P4X-410 she put down the pen and turned around and was about to go to General O'Neill's office when her eyes fell upon a girl who was reading a book, she sat in a chair that was in the corner of the room.

"Paige?" Carter asked.

Paige looked up from her book, and then quickly went back to her book.

"How long have you been here?" Carter asked, she knew General O'Neill wouldn't let children wonder around base.

Paige marked her book page then closed it. "Oh, about an half-hour"

"Half-hour?"

"Yeah…"

"How'd you get here?" Carter asked as she walked over to her.

"I asked the guard if I could use the ladies room, then I snuck out and this was the only quiet place I found that was comfortable."

"You were sneaking around the base?"

"Is that so bad?" Paige asked.

"Umm, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because we can't have kids wandering around this complex"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Paige said. "I didn't know, I'll uh, go back to the VIP room," she said.

Carter smiled. "Want me to show you the way?"

"No, I know where it is," Paige said as she quickly left the room.

Carter picked up her report and headed to General O'Neill's office.

----

Paige wondered around the hallway, looking for another quiet place to read, Justin and Dylan were just too loud, she opened a door to what looked like some kind of office, she smiled and walked into it, she walked over to the chair next to the desk and began reading her book again.

"Hello?" Daniels voice called from behind a bookcase. "Sam?" he asked as he walked over to the desk, he stared at the girl. "Hello, who are you?"

"Someone that doesn't want to exist," Paige replied as she put down the book she was reading and stood up, she walked over to the shelves of books and looked at the covers.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked again. Questions ran through his head, why was a kid on the base? Who was she?

"Why do you want to know?" Paige asked, she pulled out a book. "You sure have a lot of books about Egyptian languages and about mythical Gods"

"Yes…"

Paige smiled, her face was hid behind the cover of the book, this was fun.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked as she turned to him and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"I work here," Daniel said.

Paige knew that, she knew her uncle knew him because of all the pictures he had of him, and Sam, and some big dude with a strange tattoo.

"How'd you get here?" Daniel asked as he walked a little closer to her. Had someone rescued a kid from off world that he didn't hear about?

"Who wants to know?" Paige asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Daniel Jackson and you are?"

Paige smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"I-" She was cut off by the door opening, Paige scooted back behind the bookcase.

"Daniel? Have you seen a kid running around?" Carter asked as she poked her head into the office.

Daniel took a quick glance at Paige, her eyes pleaded for him not to tell. "Why?" Daniel asked. "Why would a kid be here anyways?"

"Just have you seen her?" Carter asked.

"No," Daniel said, he could handle whoever this kid was; he just wanted to find out a few answers first.

"Ok," Carter said as she walked away.

Paige walked towards him. "Thanks,"

"Now, who are you? And why does Sam want you?" Daniel asked.

"She wants me because I'm a alien," Paige said as she rolled her eyes.

Daniel sighed; an SG team must have found a kid on other planet! "What planet are you from?"

Paige stared at him as if he was crazy. "What do you mean?"

"What's your planet called?" he asked.

"MARS!" She shouted. "Duh! Your acting like planets with life form actually exist!"

Daniel swallowed; he figured that she was not from another planet.

Paige shook her head, and walked over to the book and headed out the door.

"Wait!" Daniel shouted to her, he couldn't just let her leave.

Paige ignored him and walked out of the room, and bumped directly into Carter.

"Paige!"

Paige looked at the ground, Daniel walked out of his office. "Uhh, you know her Sam?"

"Yes," Carter replied. "Your uncle was worried sick about you, he has like the whole base looking for you!"

Paige shrugged she didn't care.

"Her uncle?" Daniel asked as he pushed up his glasses.

Sam looked at Daniel who was standing impatiently. "General O'Neill is her uncle"

"Sam, please tell- WHAT!" Daniel shouted as he looked at Paige.

"Daniel don't-"

"Why is she here Sam?" Daniel asked.

Carter sighed. "Well, Jack got custody of his brothers kids-"

"When?"

"A week and a half ago,"

"Why didn't I know about it until now?" Daniel demanded.

"Calm down Daniel," Carter began, "I-"

"PAIGE!" Jack shouted as he ran down the hall.

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Where the hell were you?" Jack demanded.

"I was trying to explain to this geek right here that there are no such things as aliens."

Jack looked at Daniel. "Oh, come on, you're going back to that room and _don't_ go exploring kid!"

Paige sighed and followed her uncle, leaving Carter to explain everything to Daniel…

----

Dylan, Justin and Paige sat in the commissary eating food, it tasted like the kind of food you would get at school, Justin called it, Paige on the other hand, actually liked it. Teal'c had finished getting his food, he walked over to the table where the kids were at and sat down.

"Hi," Dylan said.

Paige and Justin turned to Dylan he never talked to strangers.

"Hello Teal'c replied not bothering to look up at the small child.

"I'm Dylan, who are you?"

Teal'c looked at the children now. "I am Teal'c."

"That's an interesting name" Justin commented.

"Indeed."

"USCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!" A voice ran through the intercom, klazons went off, and most of the guards who were eating ran off.

Justin, Dylan and Paige looked around the room, scared. Questions ran through their minds, Teal'c got up and followed wherever all the other guards were going. Paige stood up to follow him, but Justin grabbed her arm.

"No Paige!"

"Let me go Justin!" Paige shouted.

"Stay here!"

Paige clenched her fist then punched him in the nose, then she hurried off and followed Teal'c, Teal'c got to the stairs and began running up them. She followed but at a slower pace, she made it to the top, she looked around the room, a bunch of people were looking out a window. She looked down, her eyes grew big when she saw a big stone ring, with blue water looking stuff, just then a man walked through, her eyes grew even bigger.

"Dad!" Carter shouted and ran down to the room with the weird stone ring.

"PAIGE!" Jack shouted as he turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Paige opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it, she quickly turned around and ran down the stairs.

"Shall I retrieve her O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Thanks Teal'c," Jack said, Jack wasn't sure what to say to Paige, she had seen the Stargate, she had seen someone come through it!

Teal'c bowed slightly, then hurried down the stairs. "Stop!"

Paige continued to run, the big guy was after her, he weighed like three or four times more then she did, that would really hurt if he landed on her. Teal'c was right behind her now, he put his hand on her shoulder, Paige tripped and fell the rest of the way down the stairs. Teal'c hurried to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Paige groaned, why she even tried to run? Run away from her uncle, which she lived with? Smart Paige. Very smart.

"Are you alright?" Teal'c asked again.

Paige tried to sit up, but she couldn't just yet. "Got the… wind knocked out… of… me," she said between deep breaths.

"I see." Teal'c said.

By now Jack was down next to Paige. "Teal'c will you carry her to the infirmary?"

"I will" Teal'c said as he began to pick her up.

"No!" Paige shouted as she very slowly sat up. "I-I'm fine"

"You are not fine"

"I just got scraped and bruised up, that all," Paige assured them.

Jack frowned at her, but gave in. "Where's Justin and Dylan?"

"I don't know,"

"Can you stand?" Jack asked.

Paige nodded slowly, and slowly began to stand. "Uncle Jack?"

"Yes?"

"That was amazing," she said with a small smile. "Really amazing, what is it?"

"Umm, it's classified."

"Don't you think I could know about it? Seeing how I just saw it being used?"

Jack sighed. "I'll have to talk to the president about that."

"The president?" Paige asked with her eyes wide. "You talk to the president?"

"All the time," Jack said with a smile.

"Wow."

Jack smiled. "Yep, now lets go find your brothers."

----

"You almost broke my nose!" Justin shouted as soon as Jack and Paige walked into the room. He was sitting on an infirmary bed holding his nose like it was going to fall off.

"I could have if I wanted to," Paige muttered.

"Uncle Jack? What was the off-world thing about?" Dylan asked.

"I'll tell you later," Jack said. "If I get permission."

Justin glared at Janet who was wiping up his bloody nose.

"All done," Janet said.

"Thank god!"

Janet frowned at him, then turned to Paige. "You have a quite the fist young lady"

Paige sighed and rubbed her knee.

"Are you ok?" Janet asked.

Paige quickly removed her hand from her knee. "Fine!"

"I don't think it is" Justin said as he pointed to her leg, her jeans just below her knee had a blob of blood.

Paige looked down at her knee, it didn't even hurt that much, she looked at her hand that also had blood on it. "It's nothing, just a scratch."

Janet walked over to her and rolled up her jeans. "That is not a scratch!" she said as she lifted her up onto a bed.

Paige looked down at her knee, it had a big gash in it, she bit her lip as Janet walked away from her and came back with a pair of scissors, she cut the jeans up the seams. "That was my favorite pair of jeans," Paige announced.

"What happened?" Janet asked.

"She-"

"I fell down some stairs," Paige said. "It doesn't even hurt."

"Well it's going to need a couple stitches," Janet said as she picked up a shot and some cream stuff off of the table next to her.

"What's that for?" Paige asked as she pulled her leg back a bit away from Janet.

"It will numb it" Janet said as she started putting some of the cream stuff over and around Paige's knee.

"Oww," Paige groaned. "It stings."

"I know, not for long," Janet assured her.

"What's the shot for?" Jack asked.

"To numb it."

"I thought that that's what the cream stuff was for," Paige stated.

"That too."

"You need both?"

"Better safe then sorry."

Paige sighed, stitches, just what she wanted.

----

I made this chapter extra long because I didn't update sooner, so sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you all for the reviews! I'm really happy you guys like the story! And thank you Morgann! For editing my chapter!_

_----_

Paige came out of the infirmary on crutches. Janet had insisted on her using them because she could rip the stitches if she tried to walk, Justin, Dylan, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c followed right behind her.

"Come on, let's go home." Jack said ushering Dylan out of the room.

"What about our stuff?" Justin asked.

"It'll be here tomorrow," Jack replied.

As soon as they arrived home, Paige sat down on the couch and put her crutches next to her on the floor. Justin walked straight for the TV and hooked up his PS and began to play a war game, and Dylan went for his cars and began to make them crash into each other. The noise drove Paige insane, and she was starting to get a really bad headache. She picked up the crutches and hobbled upstairs.

Jack came into the house half an hour later he had finished shoveling the pathway, he put his jacket on the coat rack next to the door, and walked into the living room. "Where's Paige?" He asked. Justin shrugged and Dylan continued to play with his cars, Jack walked upstairs and went to Paige's room, she was laying on her bed with one leg dangling off the edge, she sat up the second she saw Jack.

"Did you talk to the president?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"What did he say?" Paige asked excitedly.

"He said yes for you and Justin to know, if…"

"If what?"

"If you guys sign a form saying you wont tell anyone."

"Oh, I can do that," Paige said.

"Well" Jack said as he walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "You know that thing you saw, that big stone ring thing," Paige nodded. "Well, that's called a Stargate, you umm… you travel to other planets with that." Paige's eyes grew wide. "And well, we have teams that go off-world and they meet new people,"

"You mean aliens?" She asked wide-eyed.

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"How'd you get that device?" Paige asked.

"We dug it up…"

"Do you have an alien friend?"

"Yes, Teal'c."

"Teal'c is an alien? He doesn't look like one, is that why he has that funny tattoo on his forehead?"

Jack nodded.

"Wow… You must live one heck of an interesting life."

Jack smiled. "I do," he said as he stood up, he rubbed her head then walked out of the room.

"I wish I did," she muttered. "Why isn't my life interesting in a good way?"

----

Jack was sitting on his chair his feet were on his desk, he was throwing a baseball up in the air then catching it, there was a knock on the door. Jack quickly sat up then put his baseball into a drawer. "Enter!" Carter walked into the room. "Carter, what do you need?"

"Well sir, Col. Mitchell has the flu sir, and-"

"You guys still can go to PX4-520 tomorrow," Jack said as he held up his hand for her to stop talking.

"Well, thank you sir, but that wasn't what I was going to ask… sir."

"No?"

"No,"

"What were you going to ask?"

Carter put her hands behind her back. "If you minded coming along sir, for old times sake, I know you have your niece and nephews to deal with-"

"Carter… I would really love to, but-"

"Janet said she would watch them, and this planet doesn't even show signs of life form, so-"

Jack smiled. "How much did you bet?"

"Bet?" Carter asked. "Well, Daniel and I did have a bet, but we still just wanted you to come, sir"

Jack sighed. "How much?"

"Fifty."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, like you said… for old times sake,"

Carter's eyes grew big. "You're coming?"

Jack smiled then nodded. "You bet, now go tell Daniel that he owes you money,"

Carter stared at him blankly. "Umm, no, he doesn't... sir."

"He doesn't?"

"No."

"Then-"

"I owe him money."

"You bet that I wouldn't go?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Daniel burst into the room. "I told you, I told you!" he shouted happily. "Fifty bucks."

Carter sighed. "Yeah, I'll give it to you later."

Daniel smiled. "Tomorrow," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Tomorrow," Jack and Carter repeated.

----

"But Uncle Jack!" Justin protested.

Jack held up his hand. "It's for nine hours, that's all," he said. "And old doc Fraiser will take good care of you."

"I'm not worried about that," he muttered. "Can't we come? If it's so safe-"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Jack said. Justin glared at him, Jack turned to Paige she hadn't uttered a word. "Paige?"

Paige looked at him. "Have fun," she said, then hurrying out of the room as fast as she could on crutches, up the stairs and into her room.

"It will only be for nine hours!" he shouted.

----

Sorry about this chapter being short, next one will be up soon! Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

"SG-1 you have a go," Jack said as he put his hat on. "Thank you sir." He said patting his own head.

"Jack," Daniel said. "Stop it."

"O-Kay," he said then quickly followed Carter and Teal'c through the Stargate. "Whoa!" Jack said as he took a step backwards and bumped into Daniel. "This is not the place that it showed on the MALP!"

"No sir, it's not," Carter said as she walked down the steps of the Stargate.

"It's better!" Jack shouted. The Stargate was on the sand of a beach.

"Jack, that means it doesn't have the temple," Daniel said disappointed. "And-

"We are not alone." Teal'c said.

"What?"

"Someone is nearby,"

"How'd you know?" A girl about the age of seven asked as she came out of her hiding place behind a tree, she had curly dark brown hair that came to her shoulders, she wore a brown old dress, and her eyes were a beautiful blue. "How'd you know you weren't alone?"

"I heard you," Teal'c said.

"Oh, hmm…" The young girl said.

"Who are you, what's your name?"

"I am me, myself and I, also know as Beth," she said with a bow.

"Hello… Beth, who are you?" Daniel asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"The last one left." she said with a serious face.

"Last one left?" Jack echoed.

"The others are dead, they have been dead for years," Beth explained

"The others?" Carter asked as she took a step closer.

"My people, they left through the doorway of the gods, and never returned."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Daniel said. "How long have you been alone?"

"And how did you put up a false picture and-"

"I do not know, the others did that before they left, but that was years ago," Beth said. "Why have you come?" she took a step closer.

"We're explorers, we came to find a temple that was on the... false picture." Daniel said.

"He was going to find the temple," Jack said as he pointed to Daniel.

Beth smiled. "Are you human?"

"Yes, are you?"

Beth smiled. "Of course!" she said with a giggle. "What else would I be?"

Jack shrugged.

Beth skipped in a circle. "Do you want to play with me? I haven't played with anyone for a while, ever since the other went away."

"Well we don't really have time for-"

"Yes, we would love to play with you," Daniel cut in.

"Daniel?"

"Jack," Daniel said as he turned to him. "She hasn't had anyone to play with her..."

Jack sighed. "All right but only for a little while, ok?"

Beth smiled and clapped her hands. "Excellent!"

"What are we going to play?" Carter asked.

"Have you ever heard of gat?" Beth asked.

"Gat?" Carter and Jack asked.

Beth skipped up to her and touched her shoulder shyly. "Gat!"

Carter smiled. "Yeah, we all know that one"

"Excellent!"

----

After 30 minutes of 'freeze tag', Jack's knee gave out, and they all stopped.

"You should really get that knee fixed!" Beth said.

Jack groaned. "It's really not that easy."

"Oh," Beth said. "Are you all in need of nourishment?"

"Umm, I guess we could eat a little," Jack said as he turned to Carter who nodded.

"Follow me," she said as she hurried off.

"I guess we should follow the lady…"

----

So SG-1 followed Beth through a big and thick forest, across some big puddles over a small hill, they had been walking over forty-five minutes before they reached a small village, an abandoned village, there couldn't have been more then thirty houses or so. Jack looked around and whistled. "Nice place." he said as he nodded his approval.

"Thank you." Beth said as she skipped into one of the houses.

Jack followed by Carter, Daniel and Teal'c entered the house.

"It's… nice," Carter said, all but two places in the room were really dusty.

"Thank you," Beth said as she pulled something out of something. "Here, fruit, eat."

"Thank you." Cater said as she picked up something that looked a lot like pineapple, she coughed then sneezed.

"You have allergies Carter?" Jack asked.

Carter turned to him. "No really, but my nose hates dust,"

"Ahh."

Carter smiled.

"Eat it!" Beth said as she took a piece for herself.

Carter slowly took a bite. "It's good."

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel took a bite. "Mmm-hmm."

Beth smiled.

Suddenly Carter fell to the floor.

"Carter!" Jack called as he and Teal'c rushed to her side, then Daniel fell.

"What's going on?" Beth asked.

"I don't know!" Jack shouted, and then he fell on top of Carter and Teal'c on top of Daniel.

Beth stared at them in shock.

----

Carter woke up with a groan to find General O'Neill laying on top of her, her eyes widened she picked up her hand and shook him. "General," she whispered. "General wake up!" she said as she tried to get out from under him, but he was just a little to heavy, or maybe it was just that she felt weak… "General!"

Jack woke up; he lifted up his face and was two inches away from his 2IC's face. "Carter!" he shouted as he hurried and got off her. "What the hell happened here? Why were we sleeping?"

"I don't know sir."

"Uhh!" Daniel shouted. Jack and Carter turned to him; Teal'c had fallen asleep on him, in the worst possible way. "Someone help me get him off" Daniel said as he started pushing him away, but Teal'c woke up instantly, he sat up then stood up.

"What has happened?"

"You guys fell asleep," Beth said from the corner of the room. "After you ate the fruit, I guess you guys shouldn't have it…"

Jack looked at his watch. "We have to go, we've been sleeping for two hours!" he shouted as he picked up his backpack and headed for the door.

"No, stay! Don't leave me please!" Beth begged.

"Come with us," Carter said.

"I can't!" Beth shouted.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because! My mom promised me she would come back some day! I'm going to wait for her."

"How long has it been?" Daniel asked.

She gave him a miserable glance. "Twelve seasons…"

Carter sighed. "I don't think they are ever coming back sweetie, come with us-"

"THEY WILL! THEY WILL!" Beth shouted. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry," Carter said. "Come with us,"

Beth shook her head, and walked over to a bed and sat down.

"Come on lets go," Jack said as he poked his head into the house.

"Coming sir!" Carter said.

"We just can't leave-"

"She doesn't want to come!" Jack said.

SG-1 hiked their way back to the Stargate, and went home. Beth sat on her bed shaking her head. They had to come back they just had to!

----

_I hope the end of that last part didn't sound fake…_

_So? How was it? More coming soon! But in the meantime, please review!_

_Note: I know I didn't mention his kids in this chapter, but this story is not just about them, it's about Jack too._


	13. Chapter 13

SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I forgot about this one, then when I went to go post the chapter, I decided I wanted to change the whole thing, so it took a while to rewrite all that I have already written, but I think it's better this way, and I hope you guys like it!

----

SG-1 arrived at the SGC a little over an hour later they had planned, they all imminently went for the infirmary, not just because they had to, but because they fell asleep, Beth didn't fall asleep, so they wanted to know why they did, Jack was the first one that entered the infirmary, followed by Daniel, Carter and Teal'c.

"General!" Janet said as she rushed over to them. "What's the matter?"

"We ate something, and… fell asleep," Daniel said.

"How many times do people tell you not to eat something on another planet!"

Jack shrugged.

"Get on the bed, lets begin the tests," Janet said.

"Where are the kids?" Jack asked.

"In a VIP room,"

"I knew that..."

"Janet I'm sure-" Carter started to say, she quickly grabbed the bed and started groaning.

"Sam?" Janet asked as she hurried over to her.

"Doc!" Jack shouted, Daniel followed by Teal'c had fallen to the ground; Janet caught Jack before he fell. "A little help please!"

----

Daniel woke up he had a really, really bad headache! He opened his eyes he glanced over at Janet who was leaning over Carter. "What happened?" he asked, _OWW! Should not have done that!_ Janet turned to Daniel and hurried over to his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really bad headache, what happened?"

"I don't really know, you guys all pasted out, we're doing some tests right now but so far… nothing," Janet said as she shook her head.

"Hmm,"

Jack sat up. "What the hell am I doing in here?" he demanded.

Janet rushed over to him. "Lie down"

"What's going on?" Carter asked as she woke up.

Teal'c opened his eyes. "What has occurred?"

"Why are we all in bed?" Carter asked.

"I don't know,"

----

Justin was pacing up and down the VIP room, their uncle had returned and they wouldn't let them see him, they had been here for over half an hour and they still wouldn't let them see him! "What is going on?" Justin shouted to himself, Dylan jumped at his voice. "Sorry". He kicked the door, "I just want to know what's going on!"

Paige stared at him, a tear rolled down her face. She was wondering too, what had happened to her uncle? She couldn't lose someone else, that wasn't fair! She didn't even know if she might lose someone else or not. She wiped her tear away, she wasn't going to let anyone see her cry, she turned to the wall and silently prayed that her uncle was ok.

Dylan was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair watching Justin shout and kick the door, he didn't know what the problem was, all he knew was that he was getting hungry, he was hot and bored, but then again he was often bored. Dylan walked over to Justin. "Don't worry Justin, everything will be all right" he said with a small smile.

Justin turned to his brother and gave him a hug.

----

Janet walked into the infirmary after checking out all the scans and stuff. "General?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"These headaches are getting worse," Jack muttered.

"Uhh sir, do you remember the time you went to that one planet, and you guys ended up being addicted to it?"

"Yeah whatever" he muttered turning over.

"Somehow, I think you're addicted to that planet…"

"What?"

"I don't know how sir, but… I think you are sir."

"Crap," he muttered grabbing his head. "You telling me this is going to get worse?"

"I think so sir,"

Jack sighed. "I guess we're going back…"

----

With the help of Janet and some other doctors SG-1 managed to get to the gate room.

"You sure about this?" Daniel asked.

"No," Janet replied.

Jack nodded. "Lets go,"

They stumbled through the Stargate, on the other side Beth stood there with a smile on her face, SG-1 instantly felt better Beth walked over to them. "Welcome back!"

"What the hell did you do to us?" Jack demanded as he stood up straight.

Beth's face turned from happy to alarmed. "Nothing!" she cried. "Honest!"

Carter looked at Jack. "General I don't think she knows, I think her people did something, they seem advance sir,"

"My people wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Beth shouted defensively.

"I'm sure of that," Jack said with sarcasm in his voice.

----

Justin, Paige and Dylan waited patently for someone to tell them what was going on, ok maybe not patently. They had been waiting over a couple hours before Janet Fraiser walked into the room. Justin stood up and walked over to her. "What's the matter with my uncle Jack? Where is he?" he asked quickly trying not to show how scared he was for his uncle.

"Umm, he's fine" Janet said, she hoped to God she was right, she could be right, he could be fine now. "He'll will be gone for a few days, that's all" she added with a smile.

Justin looked quickly over at Dylan then back at Janet. "You're lying," he mouthed.

Janet sighed and nodded. "Come on, let's go home…"

----

"My people weren't bad!" Beth shouted.

"I never said they were," Jack said. "Now, what happened to us?"

"I don't know!" Beth shouted. "I don't really belong to one of my people! I was shamarized!"

"Shamarized?" Carter repeated.

"Umm. Adopt? Adopted I think you would call it…"

"Adopted? You were adopted by your people, the others?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, they were exploring planets and found me when I was a small child, I have none of their powers," Beth said disappointed.

"Carter? So we just go back home?" Jack asked.

"NO!" Beth shouted, SG-1 turned and faced her. "You can't," she added quickly.

"So you do know what happened," Jack said.

Beth shook her head. "No I don't, but you must not go back!"

"Why?"

"You just can't!" Beth said then she quickly dashed into the woods.

Jack turned to Carter. "Carter…"

"I don't know sir, I don't think we should go back,"

"Why?"

'This will probably just do it all over again sir, whatever this is"

Jack nodded slowly. "Ok Carter, why don't you go get one of those fruit things we ate and examine it, Daniel, Teal'c and I will set up camp. Jack said as he looked around for something to use for some kind of shelter."

Carter nodded. "Yes sir,"

----

So? How was it?

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Clap for me! I got this chapter up! YAY!

----

The O'Neill kids and the good old Dr. Fraiser arrived at her house about eight p.m. They all got out of Janet's mini van, and followed her up her path to her front door; Janet pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "Well, bathrooms over there," Janet said as she pointed to her left. "I'll go make something for dinner, you guys can watch TV or something, Cassandra, my daughter, has a lot of games for her XBOX you can play with." she added then disappeared into the kitchen.

Justin headed over to the TV and turned it on, he started playing some of the games. "These are for babies," he muttered to himself, he handed Noah a controller and they began to play a racing game, Paige walked over to the couch and sat down, wishing she had brought her math book to read, or any book for that matter.

Twenty minutes later Janet walked into the room, turned off the TV, and told them all to go eat dinner, which was spaghetti and none of them like spaghetti unless it was chili spaghetti, but they all ate it. After dinner Janet showed the boys the guest room, then she walked down the hall and opened at door that had a picture of Sam, Jack, Janet and a teenager with red hair on it.

"Here," Janet said as she opened the door to Cassie's room. "My daughter is away at college, you can use her room, sorry about the mess," Janet said, and then left Paige alone. Paige looked around the room, a small pile of clothes were in the corner, Cassie's bed was a wooden bed with a yellow flower comforter, she had a mirror on top of a desk, with a ton of pictures of actresses and actors around it.

On her other desk in another corner of the room was a ton of makeup, Paige walked over to the bed not really looking where she was going, all the sudden she heard a dog yap, she removed her foot from a dogs tail. "I'm sorry," she said as she began to pet the dog. "I didn't see you," she added as she touched the dogs tail that she stepped on.

Janet came into the room. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about him, his name is Hanka,"

Paige nodded. "It's ok," she said as she hopped on the bed.

"Well, goodnight,"

"Night," she whispered softly then fell asleep thinking about her uncle.

----

Carter had found her way back to the village and to Beth's house, she looked down at one of the fruits that were still on the floor, she picked one up and began to experiment with it.

"You're not gonna find anything in it, or on it." Beth said. Carter dropped the fruit and looked up at Beth, she was sitting on a loft about ten feet from the ground.

"How do you know?" Carter asked as she stood up.

"Because some people have tried to reverse it, and it didn't work and they ended up dying," she said sadly. "That was about a year ago, they were so mad at me at first they tried to kill me! But I hid from them, then they died." she said as she got down. "I don't want you guys to die, it gets lonely here,"

"You knew if we ate this we would have to stay here?" Carter demanded.

Beth nodded.

"Then why did you let us eat it?" Sam shouted.

"I wanted someone to talk to!" Beth shouted. "I have been alone for a long time!"

Carter sighed. "So how do we go back?"

"I don't know," Beth said. "But even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Carter sighed. "Back where we came from people need us, we have family that need us."

Beth shrugged.

"Beth, you know something don't you?"

Beth shook her head.

----

In the mean time, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had built a tepee, and started a fire, Jack walked over to a log and sat on top of it, he took of his shoes and emptied all of the dirt and rocks out of them, then put them back on. He sighed and looked up at Teal'c. "This reminds me a lot of Survivor, you know, build your own shelter, and find your own food, even though the SGC will probably send some through…"

"You watch that show?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Sometimes…" Jack said. "Why?"

"No reason," Daniel said quickly and sat down next to him.

"Hey guys," Carter said as she walked towards them. "Nice tepee… shouldn't we send a message to the SCG?"

"We did." Daniel said.

"Oh,"

"What did you find?" Jack asked.

"Not much, but if we try to reverse it, we could die, or so Beth said."

Jack sighed. "Ok-" he was cut off by the gate activating, SG-1 dashed behind a tree, the 'whoosh' shot out and some crates came through, then the gate deactivated. SG-1 walked over to the crates. "From the SGC," he muttered as he opened one up, Carter took a quick glance at the food, toothbrushes, water, _YES!_ Carter picked a package of something up and rushed into the woods. "What was that?" Jack asked.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Pads," he mumbled.

"Oh…"

----

Dylan woke up to Janet shaking him; he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, its breakfast time," she said with a smile. Dylan glanced over at the clock it was only six o'clock fer cryin' out loud! He stood up and rubbed his head, Justin was already up. "Come on," Janet said as she took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen; Paige was sitting in the corner of the table staring at a big plate of eggs, bacon, biscuits and a glass of orange juice. Justin was nibbling his biscuit. "You guys are not morning people I take it, huh?" Janet said as she sat down and began eating. "Come on eat," she ushered. Dylan took a bite then put it down. "Eat it all."

Dylan rolled his eyes and they all began to eat. "I'm surprised your daughter isn't fat," Justin said.

Janet smiled, after they were all done eating she stood up. "Well, come on we're going to go take Hanka for a walk," she said as she picked up a dog leash and Hanka came running to her and sat down next to her. "Come on,"

"Smart people don't walk this early," Justin muttered, as he followed Janet, Dylan and Paige out the door. "A little chilly huh?"

"Not a bit," Janet said as she began walking fast.

"What's the rush?" Justin asked as he jogged to catch up.

"Nothing," Janet said.

"Then why are we walking so fast?" he demanded.

"This isn't fast."

"Oh."

----

Ok, people! Please review! I'll help me get better! Because I know you don't want me sick!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the wait! And thank you all for the reviews!

----

SG-1 sat quietly around the fire eating macaroni and cheese, Carter put down her plate and began to draw on the dirt. "Carter?" Jack asked. She looked up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she dusted her hands off.

"Well, we should probably hit the hay, I'll take first watch." Jack said.

Carter nodded. "Good night sir," she said as she headed into her side of the tepee.

------

After checking how things were at the SGC, they headed back to Janet's house. Paige walked up to the steps and sat down. "Need anything?" Janet asked as she walked next to her. Paige shook her head and put her crutches next to her. "Ok then," Janet said as she hurried into the house.

Paige sighed and picked up a rock that was on the step, and threw it. Life was boring…

----

"Beth!"

The little girl appeared. "Yes?" She asked eagerly.

"How do we get off of here?"

Her face crumpled. "You are still trying to leave?"

Carter nodded.

She shook her head. "I won't tell."

Carter was about to leave when she noticed the little girl was concealing something behind her.

"What do you have behind your back?" She asked.

"What?" Beth asked nervously.

"Come on, what is it?"

"Nothing!"

Carter frowned at her. "I know you know how to get us off of this planet without us getting sick."

Beth's eyes widened.

"You could come with us," Carter said coming closer.

"No!" Beth shouted. "My mother said she would be back for me!"

"Beth, please, we've been stuck on this planet for two days! I need to go home."

Beth had tears running down her face. "You want to… leave me?"

Carter looked down. "Yeah, yeah we do, we need to get home."

Beth looked at her. "You are important to your world?"

Carter nodded.

Beth sighed, and slowly pulled her arm out from behind her back. She was holding a small packet. Carter took it and opened it. A greenish power filled it.

"What is it?"

"It is Apego."

"What's… Apego?"

"It is a magic power. You give it to a person and he or she must continue to take it… they can not resist it."

"You put some in our food." Carter said half accusingly, half questioning.

"Yes."

"How do we get 'un-magic'd'?"

Beth hesitated. "I…" She trailed off then slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out another packet. This was filled with white power.

"Take it then wait four hours."

"Why?" Carter asked herself. "Why?"

Beth looked up. "I did not want you to leave."

"Come live on my planet," Carter said abruptly.

Beth started. "I can't."

"Oh, come on Beth! Please come with us, my planet is really cool!"

A small smile spread across her face. "Who will I live with?"

Carter hesitated then answered. "With me."

Beth looked a little excited. "You?"

"Don't say it like that!" Carter said with a smile.

"You'll adopt me?"

Carter nodded.

Beth's smile grew bigger. "Really?"

"Really."

"What about my mom?" Beth asked.

Carter knelt. "We'll leave a message saying we have you. When she comes back, she can come and get you. Until then… I'll be your mother.'

Beth dropped the apego and threw her arms around Carter. She was going to have another mom again.

----

"Colonel, all ready to leave?" Carter asked as she walked into their camp. "We can leave in four hours," she added as she looked at her watch.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"So let's get packed up," Carter said as Beth began to help her pack up the things the SGC had sent them.

"Carter! What is going on?" Jack demanded.

Carter looked up at him. "Sir?"

"Carter…"

"We can leave in a couple of hours… sir" Carter said.

"And how do you know that?" Daniel asked.

"I asked Beth," Carter said as she turned to the small girl.

SG-1 turned and faced Beth. "H-hi" Beth said nervously.

"So, how can we go home?" Jack asked.

Carter sighed and began to explain everything…

----

Hours later back on earth…

The gate began to activate and alarms went off and the technician announced through the speakers that it was an off world activation. Several people gathered into the gate room, the guards had their guns aimed and ready to fire, SG-1 stepped through the gate. "Nice welcome home party," Jack said as he nodded his approval. Smiles filled people's faces.

"Nice to have you back sir," the leader of SG-2 said as he shook Jack's hand.

"Thanks, nice to be back."

Beth stayed behind Carter scared.

"Come on, we have to be checked out, to make sure we're ok," Carter said as she turned to face Beth. Beth nodded slowly and began to follow her.

----

I don't think I'm going to post a new chapter until after Christmas... so MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for the great reviews, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

----

Janet was doing the dishes when her phone rang. She quickly turned off her water and dried her hands; she picked up the phone. "Doctor Fraiser" she said into the phone, her eyes widened. "I'll be right there," she said and quickly hung up, she ran into the living room. "Get your shoes on kids."

"What's going on?" Justin asked as he quickly stood up and turned off his game and slipped on his tennis shoes.

"I'm going back to work," Janet answered as she helped Dylan put on his. "Where's Paige?"

"In Cassie's room," Justin said. "I'll go get her." He ran out of the room. "Paige!"

Paige looked up from the bed. "What?" She snapped.

"We have to go, come on!" Justin said as he picked her crutches and handed them to her. "Come on!"

"Why?" Paige asked as she followed him out of the room.

"I don't know, I think it's something about our uncle!" he said, Janet and Dylan were already in the mini van, so they hurried out there.

----

"What's going on?" Janet demanded as she entered the infirmary, she had a guard escort the kids to the VIP room.

"It's ok Janet," Carter assured her. "We're all fine." she brushed her fingers through Beth's very dirty hair.

"Who's this?" Janet asked as she walked over to them.

"This is Beth. Beth this is Janet," Carter said, she gave Janet a hug.

"Hi Beth sweetie, I have to do a check-up ok? To make sure you're not sick." Janet said.

Beth nodded.

Janet smiled. "Good."

----

"There you go, all done!" Janet said as she stepped back from Beth.

Beth smiled.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat." Carter said as she took her hand.

"Doc, where's my kids?" Jack asked.

"In the VIP room, they all have been worried sick about you," she said with a small smile.

Jack smiled back and hurried out of the room.

----

"UNCLE JACK!" Justin shouted as soon as he walked into the room. "We were so worried about you! What happened? Where have you been?"

"I'm fine, I just got stuck on the P-L-A-N-E-T for a while."

Dylan looked as if he was trying to figure out what the word spelt, but gave up.

"I'm just glad you're ok," Justin said, he never thought he would be this happy to see his uncle in his life!

"Me too." Dylan said.

Jack turned to Paige, she was in the corner of the room playing her game boy.

"Come on, let's go home, we're having a BBQ party tonight."

"We are?" Dylan asked.

"You bet."

The little boy grinned. "Cool!"

----

Beth followed Carter into the commissary; she looked around. There were a lot of people sitting around eating. "Come on" Carter said as she tugged on her dress. "Let's get food,". Beth nodded and followed into the line for food.

"What's that?" Beth asked as she pointed to pizza.

"That is pizza, kids love it on this planet, here try it" Carter said as she put a slice on Beth's plate.

"What's that?" Beth asked as they got to the end of the line.

"That? That is one of the best things in all of the galaxy," Carter said as she lifted two bowls of blue jello off of the tray of jello.

"What's it called?" Beth asked as she sat down and looked at it.

"It's blue jello," Carter said as she began to eat her food.

Beth watched how Carter used her spoon for her jello; she dipped her spoon into the jello and the piece dropped off of the spoon and onto the floor. "Sorry," She quickly apologized.

Carter smiled. "Don't worry about it, try again."

Beth dug into the jello and pulled up the spoon and shoved it into her mouth. "It's good!"

"You sound surprised"

Beth smiled.

----

"Come on, shopping time," Carter said, they were in her lab. "But first put these on." she said as she handed her some of Cassie's old clothes. "They probably will be a little big…"

"Ok," Beth said disappeared behind the door. "No, they sort of fit."

Carter smiled. "Come on let's go…"

They reached the parking lot a few minutes later.

"What's that?" Beth asked as she pointed to a car. "It looks like a big bug or something…"

Carter laughed. "It's a car, you go places in it."

"You mean like to other planets?" Beth asked.

"No, to like stores and stuff." Carter replied.

Beth raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Here hop in." Carter said as she opened a door to her car.

Beth nodded and sat in, Carter buckled her up and went to her side of the car and buckled herself. "Why'd you tie us both down? Both of us could very easily get out of this," Beth said rather disdainfully.

Carter laughed again. "No, I didn't tie us down, this is for safety."

"Oh."

----

Carter and Beth walked into Mervyns; Beth hadn't stopped asking Carter questions about earth and how electricity worked and everything. Beth followed Carter into the girls department; Carter picked up a pink blouse and held it up next to Beth.

"Perfect!" she said as she draped it over her arm.

"What's this?" Beth asked as she pointed to a shirt that said. 'You can never watch to much TV!' it showed a picture of a TV on it.

Carter smiled. "That's a TV, you'll see one tonight…" Carter said.

Beth smiled. The two added more clothing to the little girls wardrobe and then, stopping by the grocery store and grabbing a loaf of bread, proceeded to the O'Neill's.

----

Jack flipped over the hamburgers and steaks for the adults; Justin had made the O'Neill famous German chocolate cookies, and lemonade. _Ding-dong_, Jack put down the spatula and wiped his hand, then went to the door and answered it. "Carter, Beth…" he said, he was a little surprised that Carter had brought Beth. But he didn't say anything. "Come in, come in," he said as he moved out of there way. "Beth I love your outfit!" Jack said as she looked down at the black pants and pink T-Shirt.

Beth smiled.

"Your hair is clean!"

Beth smiled again. She had been so scared at first when she had went into the shower, it had taken what seemed like forever to wash everything out of her hair.

"You guys hungry?"

Carter and Beth nodded.

"Good!" Jack said. "Come in the kitchen, hamburgers are almost done!" he said as he hurried into the kitchen.

Carter smiled and followed, with Beth right behind her.

"Thank you Justin" Jack said as he took the spatula away from him. "Would you get the plates ready?"

"Yeah," Justin said as he moved to the plates.

"Sit down, food will be ready in a minute," he said as he pointed to the empty chairs by the table.

Beth sat next to Paige who was reading her math book, and Carter sat next to Dylan.

"What's that?" Beth asked as she pointed to Paige's math book.

Paige looked up. "It's a book," she answered.

"I know that, but what is… Math?"

Paige stared at her.

"It's what you learn in school," Carter explained.

Beth nodded her head. "That's cool."

"What planet are you from?" Justin asked coming closer.

Beth looked over at him.

"Justin! That was rude!"

Justin looked over at his uncle. "Sorry."

"I'm not the one who you should be saying sorry to," Jack said pointing to Beth.

"But! She's like stupid!"

"JUSTIN!" Paige and Jack shouted.

Beth looked down.

Carter looked over at her.

"Justin, go to your room." Jack ordered.

Justin stared at his uncle. "Fine!" he said loudly then stalked out of the room.

"I'm sorry about my brother Beth," Paige said as she turned to her.

"It's alright."

Jack watched as Beth and Paige talked. Paige hadn't talked like, _really_ talked in a long time.

"General, I think the hamburgers are burning," Carter said bring his attention back to the slightly charred hamburgers.

"Oh! Right!" Jack said he turned back to the hamburgers and turned them off.

Beth and Paige giggled.

"Ok, so who's hungry?" Jack asked as he held up a plate of hamburgers.

----

"That was nice of you Carter," Jack said.

"What was?" Carter asked.

"That you brought Beth."

"Oh, about her, umm... I'm going to adopt her." Carter said in a rush.

"What?" Jack asked, positive he had misheard. "You… are… adopting… BETH?"

"Yes."

"Was that the deal? Was that the only way we could get off the planet?" Jack shouted.

"Yeah, well no, yes but-"

"Carter! We could have figured it out!" Jack shouted. "You didn't have to give your life away!"

"Did it occur to you that maybe I didn't give my life away? And that I just got a life?"

Jack stared at her. "You wanted to adopt her?"

"... Yes…"

Jack looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry"

Carter shook his head. "It's fine, I think it's time I get going," She said as she stood up. "Beth!"

"Coming!" Beth shouted. A moment later she appeared. The two said their good bye and hurried away.

----

So? How was it? It was extra long, just for you nice reviewers!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I didn't get these posted before Christmas, I've been a lot busier then I thought I would be!

----

Jack walked into his office; he looked down at the red phone and sighed. He slowly picked up the receiver and sighed. A moment later he asked. "Mr. President?"

"General O'Neill… Long time no... Hear."

"I'm resigning," Jack said then bit his lip.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Why?" The president demanded.

Jack swallowed hard. "Well…"

Ten minutes later Jack walked out of his office with a yellow folder in his hands, smiling happily as he hurried down the halls towards the exit.

----

Jack walked into his house expecting to find it a total disaster, but he was wrong, it was spotless and Justin, Paige and Dylan stood next to the TV, smiling, Paige included.

"Wow," Jack said as he entered into the room. "It looks wonderful guys!" he said. "Thank you!"

Justin walked over. "Well, we made the mess…" he said with a shrug.

Jack smiled and gave him a hug.

"What's that?" Paige asked quietly.

Jack looked down at the bag hanging out of his pocket. "It's uh… a ring," he said.

"A ring?" he asked confused. "Like a engagement ring?"

Jack nodded. "You bet,."

"Sam?" Justin asked.

"Yep."

Justin smiled slightly. "That's quick," he muttered, he wasn't ready for another mother right now.

"You going to be ok with kids?" He asked seriously.

Paige shrugged. The boys hesitated.

"Do I have to call her mother?"

Jack shook his head. "Sam will be fine… and maybe, one day, Aunt Sam."

"Are you sure she's the right one?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah… yeah, she's the right one."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, I could tell." She said. "Congratulations," she added.

Jack smiled. "Thanks," he said.

"Can I see it? The ring…"

"Oh yeah, sure." He said as he took it out of his pocket. "Isn't pretty? She loves emeralds,"

"Is her birthday in May?" Paige asked, then handed back the ring.

"Yeah," he answered. "May,"

"How'd you know?" Justin asked.

"Let's not get into that right now, a long story, come on kiddos, I need your help!" he said.

"With what?" Dylan asked.

Jack looked down at him with mischief in his eyes. "You'll find out, get your coats on!"

----

"Come on, Beth." Sam said as she picked up her purse. "Let's go."

Beth looked up from her coloring. "Are we going in one of those moving machines again?" she asked.

"Yes, they're called cars, put your coat on." Sam said.

Beth nodded and put on her bright pink coat she had picked out. "When are we coming back here?" she asked

"Tomorrow," Sam replied. "Come on."

----

"They're coming!" Dylan shouted as he ran to them out of breath. "I saw the car!"

Paige, Justin, Dylan and Jack quickly dashed into some nearby bushes as they awaited the car.

"They were at the stop sign, should be here any minute," Dylan said.

Jack nodded. "Good work little man!"

"This was a good idea!" Justin said.

Jack smiled. "Thank you guys for making this possible!"

----

Sam pulled up to her house and parked her car, she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to help Beth who surprising enough already had it off. They began to walk up the path when Sam spotted something; she wrinkled her forehead in confusion. Over the walkway to her door was a snowman and a snow woman, the branches used for the hands were almost touching, the man one had something on the branch. It was a small box, Sam walked over to it and opened it, inside was a beautiful emerald ring. Sam gasped. "Oh my god!" she muttered.

Jack and his kids appeared from the bushed behind them.

"Hey!" Beth said as she tugged on Sam's coat. "Look!"

Sam turned around. "Jack?" she asked, she didn't even notice she had just called him 'Jack'.

Jack walked closer and looked down at the snowman. "He's better looking then me," he said. "Sam?"

Sam stood frozen to the spot.

Jack pulled his resignation paper out from under his coat. "Samantha Carter? Will you marry me?"

Sam's mouth dropped open, was this really happening? Jack O'Neill was asking her to marry him? "I don't know what to say…" she said. "I guess I never thought this day would come."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, anxiously awaiting the answer.

"Of course I'll marry you Jack!" she said as she flung her arms around his neck.

Beth took a step back and smiled, not really sure what was going on.

Jack lifted Sam up into his arms. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" he began to run around with Sam in his arms, but then tripped and fell onto the snow.

Everyone began to laugh… and somehow, everyone knew everything would be all right…

The end.

----

(Sighs) It's over… sniff sniff. How was it?

I want to thank EVERYONE who has ever reviewed for this story! And EVERYONE who read it and enjoyed it! I had so much fun writing this story, and you guys were like the icing on top of the cake! Thanks!

I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone but especially BookWorm37 & SG-Fan! You guys rock! All of you!

A/N: Happy birthday to my sister SG-Fan! Her cake was the best cake in the world! It was a Stargate cake it even had the original symbols on it! The guys ho made it, made one just like it for Richard Dean Anderson! Sorry, I just thought that was cool…

Are you getting bored of this? Ok, one last thing, please review!


End file.
